Play the game, but never his heart
by snowflake2410
Summary: I think I've found love! Only he's a canadian cadet, who is my competitor. But it's okay...isn't it? Brick/OC
1. Letters, Acceptence,Boys,Wings,&The dark

I didn't know what to do at first. All I did was just stare at the acceptance letter in my hand. Its words mocking me into some delusion that I, Annie McAllister, am now the 14th and final competitor for the all new season (with an all new cast I might add) of Total Drama.

There are approximately three reasons why I am shocked.

I am an American citizen, not a Canadian citizen, and this is a Canadian show.

There is nothing special about me. I'm not sassy, sweet, athletic, smart, gothic, preppy, ditzy, insane, weird, completely stalking of people, beautiful, _**clinically insane**_, musical, gross, or anything else.

My dad is a commander for the united states Marines and if they mess with me (and by them, I mean Chris) they'll have to get through my dad and the entire United States armed forces.

With the letter came an airplane ticket for the next upcoming week, to Alberta, then to Toronto, then to Ontario, then a two-night stay in a hotel, then to Muskoca where Total Drama Island is located. I looked closely at my ticket. Soon after, groaning appeared from my mouth. A 6hour flight, a 2hour flight, then a 13hour flight. A knock soon came on my door. "Annie, is everything all right? I heard you groan."

"Everything's fine, I just am worrying on what I should pack for a 21hour flight session to Canada." Everything was quiet just for a second, until I heard my mom scream through the door. "OH MY GOSH HONEY, THAT'S AMAZING! COME ON WE HAVE TO CALL YOUR FATHER RIGHT AWAY!" I smiled. My dad would probably be proud of me, and if I win, I'll finally earn his approval as his daughter.

The rest of the week ensured rules by my parents on how to play the game and what was expected from me. Like if they play dirty, I need to get mean, which is hard for me considering that I am a very nice person. Keep my friends close, but my enemies closer. Learn from my past contenders mistakes, and follow them. After that rule was installed I was to watch all three seasons of Total drama, and I had to remember the mess-ups people made as I took notes. Don't make alliances, unless you're sure where their loyalties lie. Don't give Chris the benefit of the doubt. He's one tough guy, and he'll crush me like a bug in a heartbeat. Steer clear from Chef, his kitchen, and especially his challenges. Careful what I eat, and use any survival tactics I have ever learned. Be a leader and follow the cadet code. Don't become corrupt with the obsession of winning, and with greed. Remember what my morals are. Be careful on the dangerous challenges that I am physically unfit for. Take my inhaler wherever I go. Don't get attached to anybody. And that leads up to the most important rule: No boys. A boyfriend will only ruin my chances, and I am only there to go for the gold, nothing else. Let's just say by the time my jet left for Alberta, I had these things pounded into my head like nobody's business.

My plane flight to Alberta wasn't really bad. I had to leave at 8:30 pm for the Sacramento airport (I live in elk grove a small suburb outside of California's capital), go through baggage and security, that took an hour, then I had to get something to eat, and then my plane left at 10:30. By the time I was in Alberta it was 4:30 am. Good thing the terminal for Toronto was just across the aisle, because if it wasn't I would've just gone back home. My plane left right away, as soon as I stepped on. So I slept only to be awaken for what seemed like a few moments later by a stewardess saying that I had to get off, and that everyone else was already gone.

I looked at my watch. It was 6:50, and my plane would leave at 7:10. It took me a full minute to realize that I only had 9 minutes to get to the next terminal.

I got up, grabbed my bag, and quickly asked, "Where's the Ontario terminal?" The lady looked confused, and then she smiled and said, "If you go straight and take two lefts you'll find it." I ran out and booked it as fast as I could, shoving through crowds of people, knocking over displays of various things like books, trinkets, and souvenirs, I ran into people, and even shoved this nice little old lady to the floor, which ended up not being not so nice because she flipped me the bird.

Finally at 7:08 I made it with 2minutes to spare. I gave the guy my ticket, and went into the plane only to find there was one seat available. That was the bad news. The good news was that it was next to this army guy who was about my age. How do I know he was army? He had a buzz cut, dog tags, and a navy green tee-shirt that was tucked into his cargo pants that were tucked into his combat boots. He was extremely hot as well.

"Miss, I'm going have to ask you to sit down and buckle up. The plane is just about to depart." I nodded numbly, as I sat next to the hot army dude. He looked at me then smiled, and stuck out his hand. "The name is Cadet Brick McArthur." I smiled nervously back. I took his hand in mine. Cue the butterflies in the stomach, and the electricity passing between us. He must've felt it too because his eyes widened. "My name is Annie McAllister. It's very nice to meet you." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

A woman's voice came on the intercom. "Hello this is your captain speaking, we have a 13hour flight ahead of us, so if you have any discomfort please notify one of the attendants. In the front you will see a demonstration on how to put on your air mask, and flotation device….." So on and so forth.

When the plane took off, I said,"So we'll be sitting next to each other for the next thirteen hours so, we might as well get to know each other." He nodded, "That seems like a reasonable idea. I know we can play a game where we ask questions to each other."

"Like 21 questions?"

"Exactly."

"Ooh, and if we have something in common we have to stick our thumbs out."

"Oh another great idea."

"You can go first."

Brick looked thoughtful for a moment till he asked,"Why are you on this plane?"

I had to think about that. Here was this really cute cadet, probably on this plane for boot camp or something honorable, and then here's me on this plane for something not so honorable like, well I don't know, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! So I told him the half truth.

"I'm going to a summer camp for a few weeks. They do all these activities there so I thought that it would be fun to apply. I got in so here I am."

He stuck his thumbs out. "I'm going to this type of camp to. It's pretty elite who it picks, but I got in. It does all this dangerous stuff there."

"Oh great, I thought, he's cute, smart, and a daredevil? I am soooo not telling him now."

"Okay, question number two. Do you like-"The intercom interrupted us? "Sorry for the disturbance but, we wanted to let you know that in a few moments there will be a program for you to watch if you wish. The program will be old episodes of the sitcom P.A.S.H. If you wish to watch it turn on your television sets to channel 3. Thank you and have a nice flight."

"Yes! I love P.A.S.H!" I turned to see Brick with his hand up in the air with a victorious smile on his face. He glanced at me then quickly put it down. "Sorry, you probably think that's weird don't you."

I grinned widely and shook my head. "No way my dad loves P.A.S.H, so do I."

"Really? Mine too!" I giggled. "Awesome! Do want to watch it I can turn it on."

He was just about to say yes, and then he stopped himself. "Don't get me wrong, I love P.A.S.H but I made a commitment to play a game with you and I'm sticking to it." I sighed inwardly.

"This boy is amazing!" Those words echoed inside my head.

"So Annie, how old are you?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" Brick looked at me for a moment till he asked his question again.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm sixteen." He smiled.

"I'm 17 ½."

"That's cool."

"You're American, aren't you?"

I'm pretty sure that I looked shocked till, he laughed and said," Well by the expression on your face I'm guessing that's a yes." I nodded. "Well yeah, but how did you know?" Brick just said, "Huh." I looked at him blankly. "Huh?" He smirked. "Exactly. You see, Americans make fun of Canadians for saying 'eh' all the time, and Canadians acknowledge that Americans always say 'huh'." I frowned for a moment then said playfully," Hey, why did you say Americans tease, and Canadians acknowledge? Surely there must be some Canadians that make fun of Americans." Brick only replied by saying, "Well I'm not making fun of you…am I?" "No I guess not."

By the first hour, I learned of his favorite show, his age, and his being here on this airplane.

By the second hour, I learned his favorite color, his military heritage.

By the third hour, I learned that he will eat anything put in front of him.

By the fourth hour, I learned about his family, and how by going to this camp will make them proud.

By the fifth hour, I learned about his first job and his being picked on as a kid.

By the sixth hour, I found out that he's only had two girlfriends, both of them jerks.

By the seventh hour, we played M.A.S.H, and I found out that he likes kids.

By the eighth hour, I got the sense that he's a leader, and always sticks to his promises.

By the ninth hour, I fell asleep on him and him on me.

By the tenth hour, I woke up to his head on top of mine, and that he talks in his sleep.

By the eleventh hour, I found out he's extremely clumsy, and about his secret interest in fashion.

By the twelfth hour, I felt my stomach sink to butterflies, when these guys were picking on me, catcalling and stuff, and brick turned around and told them to 'Back off his girl'

By the thirteenth hour, I felt sad as I exchanged phone numbers from him, just as the plane landed. My heart cried, when I saw his retreating back go towards the front to baggage. I went there too, and picked up my bags, and headed out to the front where there was a car waiting for me. It had a huge Chris head on it, with the letters TDRI on it. To my dismay, Chef rolled down the window and said, "Well are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna put your bags in and get in the car?" "Oh sorry." I went to the back, where the trunk was propped open already. When I put my bag in the car, I noticed there was already a navy green duffel bag in the trunk as well. I just shrugged and put my bag inside, and then I closed the lid. "Oh hear, let me get that for you." A voice spoke from behind me as I went around the corner to the door. The side door was opened by a hand that looked awfully familiar. "Thanks." "No problem." I got in and when I turned to put my seatbelt on, the door closed behind me. I looked out my, window as soon as the door shut. It would be an hour and a half drive to the hotel. Then a light bulb appeared on top of my head. "I know, I'll call Brick." I got out my phone, from my skirt pocket, and I went to my contacts list. I called Brick's number. The door across from mine. "Hello?" I froze at that moment. The same voice on my phone was the same voice next to me. "Brick?" I whispered hoarsely. I slowly turned around to see coal black eyes staring into mine. These were the eyes of Cadet Brick McArthur. Oh. My. Gosh.

A look of surprise settled into his eyes when he saw me. "Annie? What are you doing here? I though you said you were going to summer camp."

I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry. My hands couldn't move. My body _**couldn't**_ move. My palms were sweating. "W-w-w-well I am, Camp Wanakwa." "Oh." His eyes didn't have anger in them. Just confusion. "What about you? I thought you were going to this elite camp, where they do all of this dangerous stuff." He shook his head, obviously still surprised. "I am, but it's on Total Drama Island." We both just stared at each other. The only noise came from Chef, who chuckled evilly in the driver's seat saying," Well this is going to be one awkward car drive." He then had to make it worse by putting in a c.d., turning it to track number 3, and Crush by Baramoure (A/U Paramour in our world). Who knew Chef listened to Baramoure? Plus he was right, it was awkward.

It was 9:40 pm when we arrived at a hotel. Chef got out and stretched. "Alright listen, because I won't repeat myself. Today and tomorrow you both have to share a room, because Chris doesn't want to spend any more money on you guys. Next, you both have to decide on what kind of take out you want because I'm not cooking. Put it on the TDRI tab, and keep it under twenty dollars. You both need to check in under Chris's name, and you both will have to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow for an interview with some lady. The rest of the hours are recreational. Also, no renting movies, no renting cars, nor spa treatment, no gym privileges, the pool you can only use from 3-6pm, and no late night, ummm, partying. You both will have to check out by 7:30 am the day after tomorrow, and you both will have to take different shuttles to the island, and when you get there pretend you don't know each other. Any questions? No? Good. Well see you later suckers, I have a different hotel I get to stay at." Chef went around back to the trunk where he threw our bags out. He got in the car, and drove off. I watched as his car drove off into the distance.

When his car had completely gone, I bent down picked up my bags, and went inside. Brick was already at the front desk checking us in. The guy handed him the key, and said in a rather bored tone, "Enjoy your stay." I followed Brick, and went down the hall. He silently opened the door and went in. I closed the door behind me.

The room was nice. It had two twin-sized beds. Two dressers. One television. A little sitting area and a little kitchen. The two beds were in their own individual rooms, with locking doors, and their own bathrooms. The sofa in the sitting room was in front of the television, and was a pull out sofa. There was a table in the kitchen, a stove, a fridge, a sink, and in the cabinets there was even some food. Under the sink there was cleaning supplies. I went to one of the room. Each room had its own individual style. One was an ocean themed room, while the other had a modern New York City type feel to it. The modern one was nice, but the ocean themed room had a yellow trimming to it, while the other one was just black and white. I decided to go for the ocean one, since it was girlier. I went in and put my things away. I peeked inside Brick's room, he had his things put away too, but he was in the shower. I went to the kitchen. I opened one of the cabinets. The food in there looked delicious, but it was six dollars for just a can of soda. I looked through the drawers, till I found what I was looking for.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I smiled. "Hi. I would like to order the Buffalo wing meal for two."

"Alright, and what would you like as an appetizer?"

"Just the celery sticks, and carrots with ranch."

"And how hot would you like the wings?"

"As hot as you can get them."

"And what would you like to drink with that?"

"One sprite and one Pepsi."

"And for dessert?"

"How about the New York cheesecake with vanilla ice cream, and the death by chocolate mudslinger cake with rocky road cookie chip ice cream."

"Alright, your total comes out to $18.95. Would you like to pay with cash, check, credit, or tab?"

"Put it on the TDRI tab please."

"Okay. And what room is this going to?"

"Room 307, floor number 8."

"Alright, your food will be delivered in 25 minutes. Thank you, and enjoy your evening."

"Thanks you too."

I hung up the phone. By the time the food came, Brick had just gotten out of the shower. He quickly opened the door, when the smell of our food came from the kitchen. He was dripping wet still. He had his normal clothes on, but he was wet. "What's this?"

"Dinner."I replied. I got up from the stool I was sitting on and stuck out my hand. "Truths? I know this might be strange, and maybe a little bit awkward, but hey if we can survive each other for thirteen hours, then we can survive each other for a little more than thirteen weeks. So, truths?" He looked cautious. But took my hand and said," Hey why not. But just so we're clear, this isn't some sort of scheme to make me lose my goal of winning…right?" "Nope." He still looked cautious, but Brick just shrugged his shoulders. "So what's for dinner?" "Well for you it's 25 buffalo wing with celery stick and carrots with ranch. I got you a sprite; because I saw you drink that on the plane. I also got you New York Cheesecake, with vanilla ice cream for dessert." "Thanks." "No, problem." So we sat there. Eating our dinner, joking, laughing, and teasing each other. We ate our desserts as we watched this old war with Mel Gibson in it. We both called our parents, and went to bed. Well, at least I did. I left the lamp to my room on when I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night by a strange noise. It was coming from the sitting room. There were whispers saying," I am bigger than the dark. I am better than the dark." The noises were repeated over and over. It took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes, but I saw Brick's sillihoute in fetal position, rocking back and forth. "Brick? Are you okay?" He turned around and screamed. Then I screamed. Then we both screamed. I felt my way to the table, next to the sofa, and turned on the lamp on top of it. "Brick what are you doing? I looked at the clock next to the lamp, It's 3:55 am! We have to get up in almost 2 hours!" I was just about to start going all ballistic on him, until I saw his face. He was completely terrified. "Did you have a nightmare?" "No." 'What?' I thought. Then I remembered the whispers. 'You are bigger than the dark. You are better than the dark.' "Brick are you afraid of the dark?" He nodded. "Ever since I was little, the dark always creeped me out, with it noises, and 'who's that, and who's there?' It's always been really creepy to me since I was just a kid." He turned his head and looked away. "You probably think that it's stupid." I just smiled and stuck out my thumb. His eyes widened. "Are you serious? You're afraid of the dark too?"

"Yup. When I was eight, my older brother locked me up in our attic. He went to go get something to eat, and forgot about me. My dad had just come home, and he was greeted by every one of my brothers. When he asked where I was, my brother said,'oh she's in the attic.' My dad ran upstairs really fast, and found me crying on an old cot with a bunch of blankets on top of me. Apparently I was stuck in there for 12 hours. I've hated being in the dark alone ever since." He looked at me quizzically. "Wait, then how can you sleep alone in your bedroom?" "Well if you have a lamp or a candle or a nightlight even, it isn't so bad."

He shrugged. "I guess you're right. I don't know why I was so worked up. Thanks for cheering me up." Brick stood up, and stretched. "I'm going to bed, and I'm going to leave the hallway light on. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Well see you in the morning Annie." "Yeah, goodnight." He exited the room.


	2. The interview and myself

I wake up the next morning. The sun shining in my face and I just breathe in and out. I look over. The familiar blue paper on the wall is my reassurance that I am not crazy. And that I am actually on my way to one of the most watch reality shows in North America and Canada. I also remember the very handsome cadet sleeping across the hall in another bedroom.

His laughter…..his eyes. WHY? Why do I have to fall for a guy (an amazing guy) and then find out I can't even date him because he's my competitor! Sheesh, give me a freaking break!

I groaned out loud and rolled out of bed onto the floor. I got up only to be knocked down because the bed sheets were tangled around my legs. I untangled them and went to one of the drawers. I got an outfit out. Also I took out all of the shower essentials

I went in and did my thing, and came out clean. I blow dried my hair, and got dresses. I looked at myself. "No way Brick would ever go for me. I'm so plain. Emerald green eyes and curly brown hair.

(A/U Remember Ann Maria's hair? Well Annie's hair is like the bottom part without the poof on the top, and without all of that ozone destroying hairspray…jjk :D Oh, and she has bangs like Gwen, except brown bangs.)

My hair goes down my back almost to my waist. I'm told that I'm pretty tall. I'm 5'7, and still growing. I have pretty small 'Ahem' female assets. Only c-sized you know what, and I have a curvy waist. I also have very plump lips.

I put on a yellow dress and have my hair in a pony tail. I go to bricks room to wake him up only to find out he already woke up, and was talking to a nicely dressed lady in the kitchen. "Hi everybody."

Brick and the Woman looked up at me. "Annie you're awake. Thanks for last night." Brick came over and kissed my check. I blushed." Anyway Annie, this is Ms. Cynthia Grayson. She's here to do our interviews. Well more of yours since I already did mine." Man did I forget that. I stuck out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Grayson." took my hand. "I as well. Now if you have a seat we can get this ball rolling." I took a seat on one of the Barstools.

"So Annie, how old are you?"

"16."

"Good. So Annie tell me about one thing in your life that you completely dedicate yourself to."

"Well I dance. I sing, and I also write songs."

"Have you ever sung a song in front of people?"

"Yes. I was 9 and there was a carnival at our school. I sang the National Anthem."

"The American one…..am I correct?"

"Yes M' am."

"So I hear you're the only foreign competitor this season. How does that feel?"

"It feels strange. It's as if you're stepping into something completely different and out of your element."

"So, do you have any special 'Strategies' you'd like to share with us?"

"Strategies….what do you mean?"

"On how to win the Game."

"Well I plan to do my best and put forth my best."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone special at home?"

"Yeah my family."

"No sweet cheeks, I mean a boyfriend or maybe a special boy?"

"Oh no, never had one."

Cynthia looked back and for the between me and Mr. McArthur.

"Well, thank you for your time. This will be posted on the website right after the first few weeks."

"Why will it take so long?"

"Oh because of editing, printing, liability. Grown-up things, nothing to worry about."

"Okay." Cynthia smiled and picked up her bag. She left. Weird. Any who after the door closed I went up to Brick. "So Cadet, are you ready to go exploring?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Where are we going to go exploring?" I raised my arm like superman, about to take flight. "To downtown, we go!"

We headed down to the lobby. Last night I was so preoccupied with my problems with brick I never realized how beautiful the hotel was. The walls painted a beautiful shade of brown and it had gold specks mixed into the paint. There was an intresting looking chandelier in the middle in the ceiling, and a huge fire place at the end of the room. I smiled. It was like I was living in a Mansion.

"Hey, the shuttles here." I turned my attention to the Handsome cadet.

"Well what are you waiting for?"


End file.
